game_creators_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Teknarchy
Teknarchy is an action-adventure platform video game developed and published by It was released on May 30, 2015 for Microsoft Windows and Mac OS X. A three-dimensional side-scroller, Teknarchy was fully developed by utilizing a modified physics engine based off the Box2D and Chipmunk engines, used in popular titles such as Happy Wheels, Limbo, and Angry Birds. The modded engine would later be dubbed "AetherTresD" by the development team. In the game, the player controls a synthetic droid named OZ-4 amidst a "technological apocalypse" where other robots have been inexplicably infected with a virus that drives them to destroy the world. Synopsis 'Setting' The game is set in an alternate future where artificial intelligence has reigned supreme. Robots of all kinds live in harmony, working to propogate across the world and eventually the galaxy. The world in question is implied to be Earth. 'Plot' OZ-4 is a worker droid that is capable of transferring his A.I. to other droid systems. Following a hard day at the factory where he works, OZ-4 is transfixed by a large dome being placed around the neighborhood where he resides. After a failed attempt to get inside, he is escorted away to a military facility of sorts where he is scanned and restrained by other security bots. Just as he is seemingly about to be "aborted", one of the security bots becomes hostile and kills the other bots, leaving OZ-4 behind. During the chaos, an explosion sends OZ-4 and the table he's restrained on flying through a wall. The explosion frees one of OZ-4's hands, which he uses to free his other limbs. Realizing that his primary software has been rebooted, OZ-4 recovers the bot that ordered the reboot and downloads the transfer upgrade back. Soon after, OZ-4 uses this to escape the current floor of the facility. On the upper floors, OZ-4 is forced to flee from hostile security bots who are seemingly crazed. After a while, OZ-4 escapes the facility and finds that the rest of the world has plunged into total disorder; OZ-4 barely survives several vehicular crashes on the streets trying to reach his neighborhood. Once he does, he finds that the dome has been partially destroyed and uses the opening to get inside and reunite with his family. However, when he reaches his house, OZ-4 finds that his family is missing and the house ransacked. While searching the house, OZ-4 finds an armor plate from a security bot lying on the floor. Just as he makes this discovery, a rogue droid attacks him and forces OZ-4 to flee once again. 'Characters' *'OZ-4' 'Enemies' *'Security Bots' *'Turrets' *'Robo-Destrians' *'Transfer Droids' *'Invisibility Droids' *'Defensive Shield Droids' *'Firebreathers' *'Trojan Horses' 'Perils' *'Fire' *'Deep Pits' *'Spikes' *'Explosions' *'Gunfire' *'The Virus' *'Hacked Areas' *'Electrified Panels' *'Nitrogen' Gameplay At its core, Teknarchy is a 3D sidescroller with elements of platforming and action. The player is capable of basic maneuvers such as jumping and running, but a unique gameplay element is the player's ability to transfer himself to other droid units. This is primarily OZ-4's "power", but it is possible to get upgrades that allow for more attributes such as hacking, invisibility, and defense shields. Category:Platform games Category:Action-adventure Category:Action Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Side-scroller